From Heaven To Hell
by Black Poteitor
Summary: After avoiding Armageddon and deceiving heaven and hell, Crowley and Aziraphale celebrated at the Ritz, toasting and laughing. It made them think everything would be all right now. But it didn't stay. There are no happy endings, there are only endings.


After avoiding Armageddon and deceiving heaven and hell, Crowley and Aziraphale celebrated at the Ritz, toasting and laughing. It made them think everything would be all right now. But it didn't stay. There are no happy endings, there are only endings. But the journey to this expected end is why you, the reader, are here. And I hope not to disappoint you, but probably I will.

It was another late afternoon with a sunset that never failed to let Aziraphale delight while watching him on the way to his bookstore, had had one of his adventures enjoying a meal around town. He walked through the door making sure to lock it and, intending to spend hours in the tub, headed for the stairs.

\- I waited 2 damn hours for you, angel. - Crowley said in a tone that probably no one could tell if he was angry or thoroughly happy.

\- Oh Crowley, honey. I didn't know you would come here today. Could have called, no? - The angel smiled kindly and it caused a little sting in the demon's heart, he knew what it was. I just didn't want to admit it.

\- Yeah, I called and you didn't answer, as usual. But after all that has happened I can no longer afford to just think you were too busy to hear the phone ring. I always imagine you got caught or something.

\- Oh, I appreciate your concern for me, I didn't know you had such a sweet side. - The blond thought of inviting Crowley to dinner but had just eaten.

\- No exaggeration, okay? Well, since I spent 2 hours staring at your boring books you could at least offer me some good wine. - She didn't bother to wait for an answer to sit on the couch and face Aziraphale, then the chair in front of her.

\- How could I refuse an invitation from you? He fetched a few bottles of the drink, it was obvious that just one wouldn't be enough for both of them. And they eagerly enjoyed it, sips and sips one after the other. It even looked like a competition that could handle the most. We all know Anthony won.

\- You know, angel, that day, at the end of the world, when we were both with Adam away from here and just went ourselves, I couldn't help noticing how beautiful his wings are. - After 8 bottles anyone would start talking bullshit around someone they felt for. - In fact, everything about you is beautiful. -

\- Thanks Crowley, your wings are beautiful too. - Aziraphale was so innocent that even with the demon eating him through the eyes was not enough for him to touch the situation. -

\- Of course of course. - Answered irritated by the slowness of the other - Could you get another bottle?

\- Don't we drink too much anymore? - Aziraphale could barely speak at that moment because she really just wanted to get into her bathtub and stay there until the alcohol had disappeared from her body.

\- I promise I'll leave later. Unless you want me to stay. - He rested his face on his palm, smiling at the angel.

\- I don't think you'll be comfortable on the couch, honey. - The blonde got up, with a little more effort than usual and with slow steps to the back of the store went to the shelf where there were more drinks.

\- A beautiful stock. - The demon said almost in a whisper in the angel's ear -

\- My God Crowley! - The scare was so great that it dropped the wine. Miraculously the bottle did not break. It was actually a matter of seconds for her to be in the same spot as before. - Did you have to come like this out of nowhere? - I almost had a heart attack!

Anthony just let a wide, mischievous smile form on his face, then immediately took him off the scene and made room for 10 seconds of insanity. Many things happen when a person is faced with something like this. 10 seconds is enough to make someone propose to their beloved, to jump out of a building, to punch that baggy boss who treats the shitty employee. Just 10 seconds for you to find out you have cancer or pull the gun trigger against the skull itself. "And loving someone is like shooting yourself in the head. Sometimes the bullet scrapes and you survive. But sometimes not. And that's the hard part no one talks about." Crowley felt that way, about to shoot himself, it was with those 10 seconds of absurd courage that he glued his lips to the angel's. No warning, no permission, no intense exchanges of eyes before the act. He just did it. Not as sweetly as in the books the other used to read every night before bed, but in desperation. He needed it, had waited six thousand years and a few broken ones. His tongue demanded passage as a train passes through the station at high speed. The angel, on impulse, conceded and tried to keep up with that pace too fast for him to process what the hell was going on.

The demon held tight to the side of his legs and scooped him up, resting his body on the table that was right there, still not taking his hands off the place he pulled them to the top, squeezing the bulky thighs tightly the blonde, who moaned between the kiss with that sudden touch that made his whole body shudder. Needed air now, Crowley left Aziraphale's lips against his will, but couldn't kill him asphyxiated with his love. He wasted no time thinking about it, only directed his lips to the smaller boy's neck, sucking and leaving marks that would probably take a long time to fade.

\- C-Crowley, what are you doing? - She tried to reason as her body warmed more and more, moans coming out of her mouth involuntarily.

\- Have you read so many books and don't know? - Aziraphale was kind but not holy. It was true that the novels in that bookstore weren't just kisses and holding hands -

\- That's wrong, you know. - He kind of got lost in the lines when he felt the big man unbuttoning his waistcoat, but couldn't get comfortable with it. - Crowley, no, please. This is crazy.

\- I know you want it as much as I do, angel. - He was about to say one more thing when the blonde pushed him off the table.

\- Look, I think you better leave, you know? - Aziraphale decided to turn his back on him, couldn't face him, not after all that. - You drank too much Crowley. I don't know what you're thinking. We're friends, aren't we? Why are you doing this to me?

\- Ah, II, ah. - He paused, alcohol no longer having such an effect now, either of them. - You know why I did that. I love you, angel. I've always loved.

\- Love? You are a Crowley demon, you cannot love anyone. And I am an angel, my love is directed only to God. - Good thing the redhead couldn't see his face now, because his eyes filled with tears with each word, his throat burned as hot as hellfire, and the angel didn't understand why.

\- Aziraphale, we met at 6 fucking years! And in that time a lot happened. If you don't feel the same way about me, how can you explain all those looks and smiles that said so much more than "thank you" when I saved you from the guillotine or when I saved your books in that twentieth-century bombing? - After a person has 10 seconds of courage, three things happen, or you realize you've done the right thing, or you regret it, and eventually you're already dead and can't feel either of the previous two. In Crowley's case, regret is expected, but he wasn't sorry, those few seconds touching his lips with his, and feeling his body, hearing his moans and the heat between them, all made him feel sorry. feel alive for the first time in centuries. But now he felt dead inside. Out to heaven and quickly fell into hell again. - You know, when you said in that car right after giving me the holy water that I was too fast for you, I thought if I waited longer, everything would be fine. I've never been so wrong.

The angel couldn't answer, and Crowley didn't want to wait until he could either. He just stood back, staring at the one to whom his heart had broken into as many pieces as he could tell, grabbed his glasses from the couch, and left. Feeling that she could never drink wine without remembering that moment.

Aziraphale dried her tears wondering how this was the worst night of her angelic existence. Maybe if he had sent the redhead away as soon as he heard his voice and climbed the stairs, it would have been different. But how would he imagine the demon would do that? He had remembered the toast at the Ritz and how he thought things would be all right after all, but looking at the bookstore with a void so full of wine aroma he realized that no, things were not right. And I couldn't tell if they would stay. Not after that night.


End file.
